


Don't Ever Change

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [129]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Insecure little Russian, People can be mean, Protective Senior Officers, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Chekov is being bullied, and tries to adapt, making the rest of the crew worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Change

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:That was perfect XD You should do one in an entirely different language. Oh, here's a prompt: Chekov is being picked on for his accent, so he tries to adapt and the crew is starting to wonder what's wrong with the poor little guy  
> (I could attempt to write the next one in Spanish….)

When Jim met Bones and Spock in the mess, he asked “has anyone noticed that there’s something up with Chekov", and the others nodded, and they came to the conclusion that they should confront the little guy.

They met up with him after dinner, and Kirk said “Chekov, buddy, is there something you want to tell us", and he received a “Nothin’ at all, Cap", but not in the usual Russian accent, but rather in a sort of lazy drawl, causing Bones to raise an eyebrow and say “that doesn’t sound like nothing, kid", and Chekov blushed.

"It’s just that some of the other Ensigns pointed out that my accent was… out of place on the ship" he said (still keeping up that awful drawl), causing Bones to growl, because he knew _exactly_ what “pointing out" meant, and Spock placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and said “Ensign, if there is one thing I have learned, it is not to be ashamed of who you are", causing Pavel to nod, and Jim to say “Now about these other Ensigns, you mind giving a few names", causing Chekov to grin and say “Aye, Keptin".

**Author's Note:**

> Good god, how did I fit that into three sentences, Holy crap…


End file.
